


Heart Stealer

by zymogen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheesy, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, F/M, Fluff, i missed my bae so i wrote this, reader has a heart condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymogen/pseuds/zymogen
Summary: Who better to keep my heart safe than the one who stole it away.





	Heart Stealer

She woke up clawing at her chest, fending her heart against unseen hands and dark whispers that mocked her in her dreams. Eyes bleary and unseeing, she ripped the bed covers away from her and ran out her bedroom, past the men’s dormitories, up up up the stairs until she burst out into the open air. She swallowed gulps of ocean breeze, clutching her chest as if it could stop her heart from flopping against her rib cage. _Stay still. Please._

She stared at the dark ocean, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, as she tried to will her heart to rest, to stop this madness, to stop—

Soft footsteps approached her and she couldn’t help smile through the pain, knowing that he was being purposely loud not to scare her. _Silly man._

“Your heart?” your captain asked, hands already reaching for her shoulder. She let him turn her until she was facing him. His calloused hands lifted her chin upwards and she faced her captain’s expressive eyes, not bothering to hide the tears that gathered.

There was—after all—no point in hiding from him.

Her smile warbled, thick with tears, “Hey Law.”

Law grumbled, wiping a stray tear trailing along her cheek, before pressing his other hand against her chest. Once upon a time, she would have balked at the touch against her breasts but now she leaned into his warmth.

Law whispered and a soft blue light enveloped the two. She closed her eyes as she saw her defective heart leave her chest and into the palm of Law’s hands. She didn’t need to see what he would do.

Another whispered word, and she felt a slight jolt of current, restarting her heart into a normal rhythm. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled up at her captain. “Thank you.”

Law examined the small heart in his hands, “This has been happening more frequently.”

“I know,” she said. She reached over and tucked a curl behind Law’s ear.

“I won’t be in a position to help you all the time,” he said, turning towards her with a frown. She wanted to smudge it away. “In battle—“

Going against better judgement, she reached up and rubbed her thumb over the corner of Law’s lips. “Don’t be sad Law.”

Law glared at her. He would have denied her claims, had the crew been awake. But there was some magic in the night time, two people illuminated only by the moonlight. “How can I not? You are _everythi—“_

“Keep it with you then,” she said, reaching over to the hand that held her heart. Law remained silent as she pushed her heart closer to his own. She glanced up at his stoic face, “Keep it safe for me?”

“I can kill you instantly,” he suddenly said, his grip on her shoulder tight.

Her lips lifted, “I know.”

“You are a fool then,” he said, eyes glittering in the darkness. “To trust a pirate.”

She shook her head, “Not just any pirate.” She took a step forward, encasing herself in his arms. “Just you Law.”

She wrapped her arms tight around her Captain, burying her face in his neck. After a moments pause, Law sighed before his arms wound tightly around her small frame, her heart stashed safely against his own.

“Who better to keep my heart safe than the one who stole it away.”


End file.
